Inu Crew Interviews
by EvilHeart89
Summary: The Inu Crew gets Interviews.I know this is fooling around but hey.Have some fun in writing.R&R please.A little Romance.Sincerly,EvilHeart89
1. Inuyasha's Interview

**Disclaimer:I am only going to say this once.I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha.Any other Characters are mine that are in this are mine.Or are based on people I know.

* * *

_Inuyasha'sInterview_ **

Me: Hello folks My name is Sama(short for Samantha)And I will be your host today on.'Interviews with the Inu Crew.' We'll our first guest is on out.

Inu: Feh.Why did I agree on this junk?

Kagome (In audience.) : Sit Boy!

Inuyasha : Oww...Fine.

Me: Staring Inu your cuter in person.

Inu:Don't Call me Inu or I'll slice your he-

Kagome (Still in audience) : Sit Boy!

Inu (Whispering to self.) : Women.

Me : glares. Okay Inuyasha your first question is "Why do you say 'Feh.' all the time?" (Thanks to Country-girl07 for the first 5 questions.)

Inu: What's wrong with what I say.

Me : Just answer the question.

Inu: Because I like to wench.

Me: Okay. Next question. Why do you love Ramen so much?

Inu: It satisfies my taste!Why else?

Me: Why is your ego.(Pride in oneself) so big?

Inu: What's it to ya wench!

Me: Next Question.Do you ever clip or paint your nails?

Inu: NO! Women do that crap.

Me: (clenches teeth) Ok.Next question.Why do you have a short temper?

Inu:What do you mean.Grabs Tetsuiga(sp?)

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit Boy!

Inu: (BOOM!) Alright. Family ok?

Me: Got it!

Inu: (rolls eyes )

Me: Would you go on a date with me?

Inu:What's a d-a-t-e?

Me: Would you take me somewhere just me and you?

Inu : (Looks for Kagome)

Kagome: (In restroom)

Inu: (sweatdrop) Yea whatever wench. (blushes slightly)

Me: (squeels) ok. Who would you choose as your wife me?Kagome? or Kikyo?

Kagome : 'Inuyasha better pcik me not that darn Kikyo or stupid talk show host.'

Inu: (whispers to me) Kagome will hurt me if I say you.(I wish) Umm... Kagome Higurashi.

Me: Ok. (glares at Kagome)

Kagome: (Stares blankly at me)

Sango: I have a question.

Me: Yes?

Sango: Ok. Umm... Do you think I love Miroku?

Inu: Yes. Now Stop asking me questions like that!

Sango: Dang! Lost the bet! (Stomps over to Miroku)

Miroku:(Grins) Told you! (Laughs) (Takes Sango into closet)

Sango: (Tries to escape)

Everyone : (Stares)

Me: Ok.Last question. Out ofall the girls you've ever seen who is most attractive?

Inu:Umm...

Kagome: (Locked Up in closet making sure Sango doesn't get hurt)

Inu: Why should I answer?

Me: (Grabs sledgehammer)

Inu: Ok.You whatever.

Me: Ok.Thanks.Well we'll be back Tomorrow with a new Interview.

Inu: Can I leave now.

Me: NO! (Grabs Inuyasha by arm-Drags into seperate closet-Kisses(Waityou weren't supposed to know that!Punches Camera) Bye all!

* * *

Tomorrow is Sango's turn and we'll get the scoop on what happened in the closet.Stay tuned. 


	2. Sango's Interview

**Sango's Interview!**

Hey, Peeps it's EvilHeart89!Just a heads Up,if you want to give me questions for the interview Id Highly appreciate it.Ok,Well Have Fun!

* * *

Me: What's Up? Now today's Interview will be…..Sango!

Sango: (Comes Out of Closet)Wha-?

Miroku: (Comes out smiling)

Kagome: (In audience now)

Inuyasha: (Thinking) What's for lunch?

Akward Silence……..

Me: So….Take a seat Sango while Takara takes care of Miroku!

Miroku. : (Wide eyed at Takara)

Sango: (Glares,But takes a seat)

Me: Ok.If you notice the last 5 Questionsare from Takara07!Thankies!

Me: Ok.Sango first question. Do you love Inuyasha?

Sango: No………Why?

Me: Having Second Thoughts?

Sango: No.

Me: Ok, Whatever, Next question! Do you think Sesshomaru is cute?

Sango: Umm…..Hmm…….I dunno?

Me: Yes or No please!

Sango : No-Yea Sorta.

Miroku: What?

Sesshomaru: (Raises eyebrow)

Me: Next question. ((Takara's)) Takara come give her these questions!

Takara: (Comes Up) Ok,Why are you trying to steal MY man?

Sango: Yours! You mean Mine?

Takara: No mine!

Sango: (Death Glare)

Takara: (Death Glares back) Ok. next Question, Why do you try to get close to Miroku?

Sango: I don't know what your talking about!

Takara: Oh Yea? Here's The tape!

(Tape plays showing Miroku and Sango kissing madly.)

Takara: Now you see? I have Evidence!

Sango: That's private!

Takara: Not no more! Next Question, Do you Value your life?

Sango: Yes, Who doesn't?

Takara: Have you ever been chased by someone with a sledge hammer?

Sango: No…..(suspicious!)

Takara: Next Question, RUN! (Grabs sledge Hammer and chases Sango around)

Me: I am very amused……..(Thinking)

Sango: Help me Sama!

Me: Hmmm…Inuyasha is right, Ramen is good!

Sango: (Run's down Woodward Ave. being chased by Takara.)

Me:Peace Ya'll,Sorry todays is short!

* * *

If you want me to do an Interview for a character,Add it in your Review!R & R!


End file.
